It Just Went Wrong
by Lomelindel
Summary: [One-Shot] Takao comes across the world of Murphy’s Laws while browsing around the internet during 3AM right before a tournament, and engages the unfortunate Team BBA into joining his muse.


It Just Went Wrong

By Lomelindel

Takao comes across the world of Murphy's Laws while browsing around the internet during 3AM right before a tournament, and engages the unfortunate Team BBA into joining his muse.

Characters are all referred to with their Japanese names, and they are as follows:

Tyson Granger = Takao Kinomiya

Kai Hiwatari = Kai Hiwatari

Rei Kon = Rei Kon

Max Tate = Max Mizuhara

Kenny = Kyouju

That also goes for teams, which are now referred to by their original Japanese titles:

BladeBreakers = Team BBA

+++

_If something can go wrong – it will._

+++

            'Twas the night before a tournament and all through the hotel, not a Bit Beast was stirring, not even...Kai. Forget the rhyming...

            The clock struck three and a blue glow can been seen illuminating from the silent lounge. Was it Kyouju trying to pull an all-nighter on his laptop before the competition begins? Or perhaps it really was Kai...watching the early morning news? Max partying with a neon blue glow stick? Maybe, just maybe, Rei finally successfully "borrowed" the _Sting_ from _The Lord of the Rings_ movie set in New Zealand? No...It was none of them...No one, except for our famous "World Champion Blader", Takao.

            Strangely enough, the dragon was still not yet in bed with the others, as he usually was the first to travel into Never-Never-Land. Apparently not tonight, or rather this morning though. Crunching through a mountain tall pile of snacks as he clicked away on the computer mouse, Takao did not notice his mug of Coke was placed on the edge of doom. Doom as in table, if it were to drop and shatter, Kai would be woken up from his sleep and as everyone knows...No one can wake Kai past midnight and live to tell the story afterwards.

            Now...If only someone had warned the poor boy about his mug's unstable position...Takao just went and grabbed enough potato chip as his elbows slightly glazed the mug...Though one small, barely noticeable shove was all it took...

            Down it went...

            Taking its precious time...

            It flipped over once...

            The Coke within it spilled out...

            And splashed the pop onto the carpet...

**_CRASH!!_**

            With that, the mug shattered into multiple pieces and Takao tensed...Cringing and wincing in fear...As the sound echoed from wall to wall; first floor to the second; and into Kai's ears...

            "TAKAO!"

            The navy blue hair boy twitched uncontrollably and nervously turned towards the stairs as the phoenix stampeded down in wild rage.

            "What the hell do you think you're doing!? And do you realize the tournament is tomorrow!? Why the hell are you still up!?"

            Unable to ignore the level of noise coming from downstairs, the remaining three boys appeared shortly, understandably looking extremely irritated.

            Max rubbed his eyes awake, "Takao, do you know what time it is?"

            Rei, looking quite tired, frowned, "What in the world _are_ you doing-"

            "With _my_ laptop!?" Kyouju cut in and exclaimed.

            "Well...Um..." Takao nervously laughed as his team's eyes collectively stared down at him with disapproval, "...I was...Er- reading Murphy's Laws..."

            Now that just did it...Team BBA was downright confused...Dumbstruck...Blank-headed...And most certainly tired...Why was their usual gluttony blader suddenly taken an interest in, of all things, Murphy's Laws!?

            "Come on guys, don't give me that look! Here, here, look at this one."

_Every solution breeds new problems._

            "Hmm...That's true though."

            "See? See? Even Max agrees with me!"

            Rei shook his head in amusement, "If you're talking about that buffet incident, Takao, then it most definitely is true."

            "Hey! It wasn't all _that_ bad!"

            Kyouju sighed, "You mean the time when you were kicked out for eating like a slob and consuming three quarters of the food,-"

            "Then came back screaming like a maniac and broke a whole roll of glass windows..." added Max.

            Kai growled a topic and concluded the event's briefing, "Earning the entire team a week of washing-dishes time in the kitchen when we could've been training!"

            Giving everyone a sheepish smile, Takao diverted the conversation, "Well...It wasn't that bad, and the soap did smell like bubblegum. Let me find another one...Ah ha! How about this then?"

_Left to themselves, things tend to go from bad to worse._

            Rei blinked a few seconds before commenting, "Hey, you realize these all apply to Takao?"

            The phoenix silently nodded, "If we were to leave Takao alone, he most likely would have ended up on the streets still learning how to pull the ripcord."

            "Sour puss..." Takao muttered while narrowing his eyes.

            "You've got a point there. Now I know why you like these quotations so much, they're all about you!"

            "Max!! Don't you betray me too!?"

            Kyouju chuckled a bit before pointing to the monitor, diverting attention to yet another quotation.

_If everything seems to be going well, you have obviously overlooked something._

            "That is entirely true, especially when it comes to modifying you guys' blades. I would spend the whole night trying to improve them, and then something would just go wrong when you use them in battle." The short brunet boy exclaimed.

            "It works with Takao too. He seems to be doing well during training hours, but then some blader suddenly appears out of no where and he immediately loses the match."

            "Me again!? I don't see why two thirds of what you say most of the time is always directed to me, _captain_!?"

            "You know, this Mister Murphy guy is a smart man."

            "Agreed, Max. That or he just stalks Takao on a day to day basis," Rei piped in with astonishment.

            "Max! Rei!! Kyouju, buddy, you're still on my side, right?"

            Kyouju laughed sheepishly, "Sorry Takao, but a fact's a fact. Maybe you should train a bit more on your reflexes..."

            Takao pouted at the unsatisfying response, "But Kyouju!!..."

            "Don't bother. _It is impossible to make anything foolproof because fools are so ingenious_," Kai struck with a smirk.

            "Well..._Nothing is as simple as it looks_! I don't see you coming up with any strategies before battles!"

            "_Great ideas are never remembered and dumb statements are never forgotten_."

            "Why you...! _If anything can go wrong, it will happen to the crankiest person_!"

            "_The most enthusiastic worker doesn't get paid any better than anyone else_," Kai glared back menacingly.

            Takao merely rolled his eyes at the cold team leader, "_Nothing motivates a man more than to see his boss putting in an honest day's work_."

            "_The 10 minutes presentation or video stating everything on how the company caring about you as an employee and as an individual was originally a brilliant April Fools joke until a vice president decided that some of the grunts are dumb enough to believe it_."

            "_When the bosses talk about improving productivity, they never talk about themselves_."

            "That's because I always train! _The best way to see your boss is to access the internet. Or...no matter how hard you work, the boss will only appear when you access the internet_," Kai fired back.

            Takao in response, snorted, "_If you win the battle you are entitled to the spoils. If you lose you don't care_."

            Rei stepped in after sweat dropping with Max and Kyouju on the sidelines, "Er- Sorry to break up the little party but...you realize it's already six in the morning right now...?"

            "...SIX!? I've been standing here talking to this idiot for the last three hours instead of sleeping!?"

            The dragon glanced around the room nervously as four pairs of agitated eyes locked on to him, "S-So we're a little behind on sleep...That doesn't mean we can't win...Right? You know the Murphy's Law..._To know more, sleep less_?"

            So, with that...the same four pairs of eyes glowed eerily, almost murderously red, in the dark of the night, or rather, early morning...

+++

_Smile...Tomorrow will be worse._

And in Takao's case, _Today is already worse_.

+++

I'm done! Yay! All the phrases in italics are from the huge Murphy's Laws collection. Aah, they were really entertaining to read and equally entertaining to write about in this fic. I hoped you enjoyed it as I much as I did, hehe. Tell me if I should try another one-shot humour ^_~.

Bah, the weather's horrible here, it's so cold and I've got to finish this huge project acting as the 30% of my history mark...As they say in Murphy's Laws though, "Mother nature is a bitch." I whole heartily agree with that...

Nonetheless, don't forget to pop me a little review now that you've read this~


End file.
